Talk:Rescue 1.0/@comment-153.107.33.157-20140402041316
Rescue incentive Back story: “Both grineer and corpus have gone too far. Now not only are they taking our operatives but or initiates as well. I must ask you to free them tenno if you do they will become your student and you there teacher” – lotus Each rescue past level 15 has a 20% chance to be rescuing a tenno initiate. The initiate will be held in a large cell in the center of a mid-large room, guarded by a large security detail. To gain access to the cell you are required to acquire two grineer cyphers, tht are being held by any two of the cell guards, these allow access to two terminals that control the cells lock and power supply once done all that is required for you to do is…violently disassemble that 8 restraining bolts attached to his handcuffs and neck collar While like this they only have one attack: Shoulder barge: 50 impact 100% knock down Jobs Resource collection send your companion out to collect resources Cost: depending on rarity the cost varies from 1,000-20,000 polymer bundle-orokin cell and takes anywhere between 2-8 hours PB-OC Success rate: 60/40% success/fail rate with 5% for critical on both sides. Critical success comes back (at half time/with half the money) and the reward. Critical fail companion dies/severely hurt (not sure which) Rewards: if companion is successful he has a 100% chance to bring back one specified resource in quantities of 1000-4 nano spores-orokin cell Blue print collection Same as resource but with 50/50% chance and 6% critical and only non-market blueprints Build room Companion helps with building a single room reducing research time by ⅓ but requires ¼ more resources Research Same as building Battle The companion follows you into battle with three weapons that you gave them while in the dojo (one of each type). They will also follow commands given from their teacher Commands take cover/follow-quick key C, order your companion into/out of cover Concentrate fire-quick key X, order you companion to concentrate on one target until it is dead. If it leaves line of sight companion will resume shooting the biggest threat to him/herself until target comes back into view Hack terminal- quick key Z, order your companion to hack a terminal with a 10% fail rate. Revive team mate- quick key V, order your companion to revive a fallen team member. Takes 1.1 times longer/spoiler Companions have 100 health, 100 shields, no energy (no abilities), 100 armor, 1.0 sprint. Max. of one per frame. other possible ideas companion moding If this were to happen they would have 8 mod slots and except general Warframe mods. Companions would have a V and D polarity Companion upgrading This follows from the last idea When your companion reaches rank 30 you can upgrade them to a Warframe This changes two of their mod slots to ability mod slots, the pre-set mod polarities of the frame given, the energy supply of the frame and it’s up and down side e.g. frost +shields – sprint, ash +health –armor. They also can only have two abilities equipped at any one time